RE: Reducido a Cenizas
by Akyu Nanase
Summary: Gray Fullbuster se había mudado recientemente a Magnolia tras ser admitido en la prestigiosa academia Fairy Tail, pero... ¿Será todo tan maravilloso como él esperaba cuando se encuentre con cierto delincuente de pelo rosa? [Modern AU]
1. Prólogo

Sí, lo sé, ha pasado tiempo, DEMASIADO TIEMPO desde que dejé de actualizar mi cuenta de fanfiction y mis historias. Mi escusa para ello es simple; he descubierto que no tengo talento para desarrollar historias interesantes, y eso es un hecho que podéis comprobar en el penoso transcurso de mis fics en general.

Honestamente, no tengo pensado volver a retomar mis tiempos como escritora, y como habéis comprobado en mi perfil, todos mis fics han sido cancelados. Sin embargo, hace un par de días una lectora me contactó, incluso cuando conocía mi inactividad y las pocas probabilidades de recibir mi respuesta. Gracias a esa lectora y a su comentario, decidí re-leer mis propias historias, en las cuales encontré una barbaridad de errores de redacción, culpa del escaso nivel de escritura que tenía por aquel entonces.

Y os preguntaréis: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí si no tienes pensado retomar tus historias pendientes? La respuesta es sencilla. Mi intención actual es reescribir apropiadamente una de las historias que más disfruté escribiendo, y aunque no tuvo demasiado recibimiento por contener un emparejamiento Yaoi, simplemente me sentía con ganas de honrar mis viejos tiempos de esta forma. Con todo eso dicho, solo me queda desearos una agradable lectura a todos aquellos que todavía manteníais el seguimiento de mi perfil y os agradó leer Reducido a Cenizas en su día.

 **NOTA:** Cabe mencionar que ésta versión contendrá algunos cambios interesantes en la historia, además de una notable mejora en la redacción. Además, la historia antigua recibió un final forzado, es posible que ésta versión tome un rumbo mucho más adecuado, pero no prometo nada. Como he dicho, mi capacidad para orientar historias es pésima.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Prólogo

—¡Ghaa! Estoy agotado…— Dije, mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo sobre el borde de la cama.

Me había pasado todo el día organizando mis cosas. Gracias a Mavis que no tenía una gran cantidad de ropa, debido a que no me gustaba usar demasiada.

Aún no me podía creer, que a mí, Gray Fullbuster, me hubiesen admitido en la academia Fairy Tail. De ella salían los estudiantes mejores cualificados de todo el país, ¡Y eso no era todo!... Si destacabas, había una posibilidad de que te concediesen una beca universitaria. En cuanto vi la aprobación de ingreso empecé a organizar mi mudanza a Magnolia rápidamente, no podía perder esta gran oportunidad.

Mañana mismo podría empezar, y aunque por culpa del tiempo perdido en la mudanza llevaré dos semanas de retraso respecto a los demás estudiantes, no creo que tenga problemas para ponerme al día. No es por presumir, pero soy bastante bueno en los estudios.

De pronto bostecé involuntariamente de cansancio, dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi despertador. Eran las diez y media de la noche y llevaba todo el día ocupándome de la mudanza, no era necesario decir que estaba agotado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de deslizar las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo, me percaté de un pequeño bullicio en la calle, pero decidí dejarlo ir y cerrar los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Media hora había pasado desde entonces. Los gritos no habían cesado en absoluto, y lo que es más, quienquiera que estuviese montando tanto alboroto, ahora hablaba todavía más alto. Traté de no irritarme hasta ahora, pero mi paciencia tenía un límite.

—¡¿Quién demonios está montando tanto jaleo a estas horas?!— Me quejé en voz alta, inmediatamente saltando de la cama y dirigiéndome hacia la ventana.

A través del cristal pude distinguir a un grupo de cuatro personas, reunidas al otro lado de la calle mientras fumaban y conversaban con un tono descaradamente alto. Solo podía apreciar sus siluetas debido a la oscuridad del exterior, pero podían ser fácilmente reconocidos como una típica banda callejera. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta del alboroto que estaban haciendo?

Abrí la ventana —¡Oi!, ¿¡Os queréis callar?!, ¡La gente está intentando dormir, maldita sea!— Les grité desde mi posición.

Ellos parecieron oírme, ya que sus conversaciones cesaron y se volvieron hacia mí. Uno de ellos exhaló una calada de humo, arrojando su cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo. Posteriormente se giró hacia los otros tres hombres, y poco después, se alejaron de una vez por todas.

Yo suspiré de alivio, ya era hora de que se fueran, ¿A caso yo era el único que estaba dispuesto a decirles algo? ¿Nadie en este barrio mantenía a estas personas a raya? No me extrañaba que hiciesen lo que les daba la gana.

Decidí no pensar más sobre el tema y volví a la cama, ahora rodeado de silencio. En el momento que mis párpados se cerraron, el sueño no tardó demasiado en llegar.

* * *

El despertador sonó tres veces antes de apagarlo con el dorso de la mano. Hoy era el día en el que empezaría a estudiar en Fairy Tail, y no podría estar más entusiasmado. Además, la institución quedaba muy cerca de mi nuevo apartamento, todo me había salido a pedir de boca.

Me vestí con una camisa blanca sencilla y unos pantalones vaqueros, acompañado de mis deportivas blancas. Fairy Tail no tenía normas de vestimenta concretas ni uniforme obligatorio, lo cual me supuso un gran alivio, porque detestaba utilizar ropa formal como en mi anterior academia.

Fui hasta la cocina para hacerme mi desayuno de costumbre; Un vaso de leche con galletas, sencillo pero saludable. Después de comerlo sin ninguna prisa, me aseguré de tener todo lo importante por segunda vez, antes de finalmente poner rumbo a la academia.

* * *

En tan solo diez minutos había llegado, era fantástico vivir tan cerca.

Con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, me adentré en el edificio. Todavía faltaba un tiempo para que comenzasen las clases, de modo que los demás estudiantes se encontraban charlando despreocupadamente en los jardines exteriores, pero yo tenía que recoger mi horario y ser asignado a una clase, así que me dirigí hasta el mostrador de recepción.

—¡Buenos días!, soy Gray Fullbuster, me admitieron recientemente, pero debido al tiempo que ocupó mi traslado no pude presentarme antes.—

La recepcionista me dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Tenía el pelo largo, con el flequillo recogido por encima de su cabeza con un sutil lazo negro. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, y en general, parecía tratarse de una persona agradable.

—Oh, no hay problema. Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, revisaré tu ficha e imprimiré tu horario, dame un segundo.— Unos momentos después, retiró una hoja de papel con mis horarios de su fotocopiadora. —Aquí tienes, has sido asignado a la clase 1-D. Han pasado dos semanas, de modo que haz tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿Bien?— Dijo, manteniendo su dulce tono de voz.

—¡Claro!, Muchas gracias señorita Strauss.—

Ella rió brevemente —Oh, por favor, llámame Mira. No pertenezco al cuerpo docente y no me gustan las formalidades.—

Mentiría si dijese que no me sorprendió su comentario. En mi anterior academia eran todo normas y formalidades —Bien, entonces muchas gracias, Mira.— Devolví la sonrisa a la mujer, encaminándome luego hacia los pasillos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puse toda mi atención en los letreros de las aulas conforme caminaba, hasta que finalmente encontré la 1-D. Como no quedaba mucho para que empezasen las clases, decidí entrar directamente y empezar a preparar mis cosas.

Tal y como había supuesto, estaba solo en el aula, así que me dirigí a una mesa aleatoria para organizar mi material escolar y revisar mi horario. Al parecer me habían asignado a Macao Conbolt como tutor, solo esperaba que no fuese un viejo estirado como mis tutores previos, sería realmente un asco.

Cuando el timbre sonó dando inicio a las clases, ya tenía todo preparado. Los estudiantes empezaban a entrar en el aula, dándome una mirada curiosa mientras se dirigían a sus asientos. Llevé la mirada al frente cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, encontrándome con un chico de peinado alborotado —Disculpa, pero éste es mi asiento.— Dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, lo siento, había entrado antes de tiempo y no sabía en qué asiento estaba asignado— Dije, correspondiendo la sonrisa mientras me levantaba y recogía mis cosas.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Loke, ¿Eres nuevo?—

Asentí —Soy Gray, estaba inscrito desde el principio del curso, pero tardé dos semanas en hacer mi mudanza a Magnolia.—

Él murmuró en entendimiento —Bien, bien. Espero que Fairy Tail sea de tu agrado, Gray— Habló mientras se sentaba en su sitio, preparando su material para las clases.

Antes de poder continuar la conversación, el profesor entró en el aula. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con pelo corto violáceo y un cómico bigote. El hombre dirigió su atención hacia mí directamente —Ah, tú debes de ser el nuevo estudiante, ven y preséntate ante la clase, por favor— Pidió con una leve sonrisa.

Yo asentí, dirigiéndome hacia la pizarra dispuesto a presentarme. Honestamente, estaba nervioso —Hola a todos, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster. Me mudé a Magnolia prácticamente ayer, por eso no he podido asistir antes. Espero llevarme bien con todos vosotros.— Terminé mi poco original discurso con una amplia sonrisa nerviosa, mientras paseaba la mirada por el salón de clases. Unos me miraban con interés, otros parecían tener una curiosidad moderada, y los demás simplemente parecían tener cosas mejores que hacer. Sin embargo, pronto empecé a oír algún que otro murmullo.

— _Oye, es muy guapo._ —

— _¿Tú crees que tiene novia?_ —

 _—_ _¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba, Gray?—_

— _¡Que bombón!_ —

No pude evitar ruborizarme por esos comentarios, aunque en mi opinión, eran un poco exagerados. ¿O quizás no?...

Macao asintió —Bien, Gray, es un placer tenerte entre nosotros. Puedes tomar asiento— Hizo una pausa, comprobando de forma superficial los asientos disponibles —Parece que ya no quedan asientos individuales, ¿Te sentirías cómodo compartiendo uno con otro compañero? Puedo hacer un cambio, si lo deseas— Expuso, esperando mi respuesta.

Sonreí ante su consideración —Agradezco la oferta, pero estoy bien con la primera opción.—

Él emitió una breve carcajada —¡Muy bien!, en ese caso puedes sentarte en la última fila, junto con Natsu, el chico de pelo rosa.— Explicó, señalando el lugar.

Tan pronto como había mencionado ese nombre, todos los demás estudiantes palidecieron y me dedicaron miradas de lástima. Me preguntaba si me había perdido algo, pero no le di importancia por el momento y simplemente me dirigí hacia el sitio que me había asignado Macao, pudiendo ver de cerca a mi nuevo compañero.

 _Pelo rosa, ¿Eh? Y parece natural, eso no es muy común._

Finalmente me senté a su lado, teniendo una mejor visión de él. Llevaba una camisa de camuflaje verde, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas negras, además de una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. Sus brazos eran anchos y musculosos como el resto de su cuerpo, además, parecía medir cerca del metro noventa. El chico estaba absorto con su celular, recostado en el asiento de mala manera. Dudaba que se hubiese dado cuenta de mi presencia para empezar, ya que tenía puestos unos auriculares con la música a todo volumen. A juzgar por su aspecto, podría deducir que mi compañero de pupitre es el "tipo duro" o "matón" de la academia, pero no me podía importar menos, ese tipo de gente no me interesaba.

Apartando mis pensamientos, preparé mi material escolar y me dispuse a recuperar dos semanas perdidas.

* * *

 **Este capítulo no tenía demasiado que pulir, y aún así, si lo comparáis con el Prólogo de la historia antigua podéis comprobar el gran cambio que ha dado mi nivel de redacción.** **¡La cosa continúa! Y puesto que lo único que tengo que hacer es retocar texto ya escrito, no creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar ~**

 **Si te has sentido nostálgico/a al revivir esta historia, no dudes en dejar un comentario, y si acabas de llegar y te interesa el argumento... ¡Tampoco lo dudes! ~**


	2. Salamander

**_Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Llevaba una camisa de camuflaje verde, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas negras, además de una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. Sus brazos eran anchos y musculosos como el resto de su cuerpo, además, parecía medir cerca del metro noventa. El chico estaba absorto con su celular, recostado en el asiento de mala manera. Dudaba que se hubiese dado cuenta de mi presencia para empezar, ya que tenía puestos unos auriculares con la música a todo volumen. A juzgar por su aspecto, podría deducir que mi compañero de pupitre es el "tipo duro" o "matón" de la academia, pero no me podía importar menos, ese tipo de gente no me interesaba._

 _Apartando mis pensamientos, preparé mi material escolar y me dispuse a recuperar dos semanas perdidas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Salamander

Cerré la libreta de apuntes y solté un suspiro, por fin habían terminado las tres primeras clases de la mañana. Gracias a una chica llamada Lucy Heartfilia, que amablemente me dejó sus apuntes, conseguí recuperar las dos semanas perdidas en tan solo tres horas. No había sido nada fácil.

Ocasionalmente dirigía la mirada hacia mi compañero de mesa, solo para comprobar que ni siquiera había cogido el bolígrafo en ninguna de las materias, simplemente se quedó escuchando música o mensajeando por el teléfono móvil. Con eso me quedaba claro que no se trataba de un estudiante ejemplar, pero una vez más, no me importó en absoluto, yo no era quien para meterme en los asuntos ajenos.

Todos nos levantamos para salir del aula cuando Macao dio por finalizada la clase, dirigiéndonos hacia los jardines exteriores durante el descanso de media mañana. Cuando me levanté, Natsu pasó de largo, dándome un empujón con el hombro, pero decidí no darle demasiada importancia. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que no lo hubiese hecho a propósito… Una realmente pequeña.

Como todos, salí del aula y me encaminé hacia el exterior de la academia, buscando un buen lugar en el que poder sentarme. Hacía un día estupendo y todos los estudiantes estaban charlando en sus respectivos grupos de amistades, pero yo todavía tenía que asegurar mis apuntes y darles un pequeño repaso, ya me centraría en conocer gente en otro momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que empecé a repasar mis anotaciones, cuando de pronto pude visualizar a Natsu recostado contra una pared del edificio, fumando un cigarrillo. Yo ni siquiera me molesté en ocultar mi mueca de repulsión, ¿Cómo podía alguien perjudicarse con esa mierda a sí mismo? ¿Cuántos años podría tener, diecinueve como máximo? Cuando tuviese cuarenta tendría los pulmones negros como el carbón. Nunca entendería a la gente que fuma, es tan desagradable…

Pero me vi obligado a expulsar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Si él quería matarse a sí mismo, que le aproveche, yo tenía mis propios asuntos, así que me concentré en mis apuntes una vez más.

* * *

El timbre sonó, indicando que el descanso había terminado. Todos los estudiantes nos dirigíamos por los pasillos de la academia a nuestras respectivas aulas.

—¡Hey, Gray!— Alguien me llamó entre la multitud.

Inmediatamente me volví, pudiendo ver que se trataba de aquel chico que había conocido durante la primera hora —Hola, Loke. ¿Ocurre algo?— Cuestioné, sorprendido por su expresión compasiva y apiadada. Todo el mundo me miraba de la misma forma últimamente —¿Se puede saber que os pasa? Uhm… ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— Enarqué una ceja, desplazando mi mano por la cara en busca de algo fuera de lugar.

Él me miró confundido —¡No se trata de eso!, No sabes con quien te han emparejado, ¿Verdad?—

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado —Ehm… Se llamaba Natsu Dragneel, ¿No?—

Loke negó rotundamente —Le llaman Salamander, es un criminal, Gray. Nadie ha querido sentarse a su lado, como tú faltabas desde el principio todos los demás asientos se ocuparon con el fin de evitarlo.— Declaró, haciendo una pausa —¡Todo el mundo le teme! Una vez amenazó a un profesor, y el pobre hombre tardó semanas en recuperarse.—

Rodé los ojos ante su historia —Lo que sea, a mí no me intimidan esa clase de personas. Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase— Desestimé el tema despreocupadamente.

Loke parecía tener algo más que decir, pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando yo entré en el aula y me dirigí hacia mi asiento. Natsu ya estaba sentado, como siempre jugando con su móvil y recostado en la silla de mala manera. Los demás estudiantes me miraron con preocupación cuando me senté junto a "Salamander" como si nada, pero a mí no me importaba en absoluto. ¿Cómo pueden sentirse intimidados por un tío con el pelo rosa? Todos aquí estaban un poco desorientados.

Negué con la cabeza en desaprobación, mientras me disponía a enfrentar las tres materias restantes de la mañana.

* * *

Y finalmente, el timbre sonó por tercera vez, indicando el final de la sexta y última hora.

Todos en el aula de clases comenzamos a recoger nuestro respectivo material, cuando noté que Natsu me dedicaba una miraba de reojo. Era la primera vez que centraba su atención en mí desde que habían empezado las clases, no pude evitar sentirme sorprendido —Esto… ¿Necesitas algo?— Le pregunté sin rodeos.

Natsu sonrió con suficiencia —Eres muy inteligente, ¿Verdad?— Cuestionó, observando mis apuntes de la última clase.

Ese comentario me dejó sin palabras —Eh… Yo… B-Bueno, hago lo que puedo— Respondí, deslizando la mano por la nuca con modestia.

Él cogió tres de sus libretas y las arrojó descaradamente sobre mi mesa —Bien, ya que eres tan listo, vas a hacer mis tareas, ¿De acuerdo?— Me ordenó con tono autoritario.

Enarqué una ceja por tal exigencia. Yo simplemente me limité a recoger todo mi material escolar, omitiendo completamente la presencia de sus libretas. Acto seguido, me levanté de la mesa como si no hubiese pasado nada —Gracias, pero tengo suficiente con ponerme al día con mis cosas. Hazlas tú mismo— Solté con determinación, mientras me dirigía hacia la salida.

Natsu me dedicó una mirada amenazante, mientras todos los demás admiraban la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, casi como si me estuviese burlando de un dragón hambriento. No sabía quién se creía que era para darme órdenes, pero yo tenía cosas mejores en las que centrar mi atención.

* * *

Estaba a punto de salir del recinto de la academia, cuando pude reconocer a Loke una vez más entre la multitud. Él estaba corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad, por lo que tuve que detenerme a mitad de camino —¿¡ **Acaso estás loco**?!— Me gritó, haciendo una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento —¿¡ **QUIERES MORIR JOVEN, GRAY**?!—

Yo exhalé un suspiro —Por el amor de Mavis, Loke… ¿Que pasa ahora?—

—¿¡Realmente tengo que decírtelo?! ¡Acabas de negarle algo a Salamander, **A SALAMANDER**! ¿¡No lo entiendes?!—

Un segundo suspiro escapó de mis labios —Claro, haré el doble de trabajo solo para que el señor Dragneel pueda hacer el vago durante todo el día. ¿Y luego qué, le beso el culo?—

Loke pareció pensárselo seriamente, incluso aunque lo hubiese cuestionado con sarcasmo —Bueno… si él te lo dice…— Habló en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para poder oírle.

Puse una mueca de asco ante su declaración —¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para estas cosas de críos, tengo que ponerme al día en las asignaturas. Te veo mañana, Loke— Me despedí, dedicándole una sonrisa indiferente y dirigiéndome por fin hacia mi apartamento.

* * *

 **He podido reconocer a uno de los lectores que en su día siguió la versión antigua de esta historia, y realmente me ha traído recuerdos. Vuelvo a recordar que la versión mejorada omitirá o modificará algunas cosas de la antigua, del mismo modo que añadirá nuevas. ¡Espero que sigáis leyendo! ~**


	3. Marcado

**Zietanariumoarte** : Bueno, no es exactamente una continuación, pero sí que (en principio) tengo que pensado añadir algunos cambios respecto a la versión antigua. Lo primero que noté al re-leer la historia, fue la excesiva cantidad de escenas explícitas sin razón de ser y los giros bruscos en la trama de los últimos capítulos (precisamente por eso digo que no tengo talento para desarrollar contenido). También es cierto que antes dedicaba mis historias a un público más extenso, es por ello que utilizaba las comillas en los diálogos, porque son utilizadas en inglés, pero si la versión antigua no obtuvo demasiado público, dudo que ésta vaya a marcar la diferencia en ese sentido, de modo que lo voy a centrar en la escritura hispana esta vez. ¡Gracias por comentar! ~

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Un segundo suspiro escapó de mis labios_ _—_ _Claro, haré el doble de trabajo solo para que el señor Dragneel pueda hacer el vago durante todo el día. ¿Y luego qué, le beso el culo?_ _—_

 _Loke pareció pensárselo seriamente, incluso aunque lo hubiese cuestionado con sarcasmo_ _—_ _Bueno… si él te lo dice…_ _—_ _Habló en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para poder oírle._

 _Puse una mueca de asco ante su declaración_ _—_ _¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para estas cosas de críos, tengo que ponerme al día en las asignaturas. Te veo mañana, Loke_ _—_ _Me despedí, dedicándole una sonrisa indiferente y dirigiéndome por fin hacia mi apartamento._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Marcado

Me dirigía hacia la academia una vez más. Ayer me había pasado todo el día repasando mis apuntes, además de hacer los deberes que se habían asignado, y de una vez por todas estaba al día con el resto de mis compañeros. Finalmente podía respirar tranquilo.

Los estudiantes estaban reunidos en las afueras de la academia, caminando y charlando por los jardines exteriores. Hoy no tenía nada que hacer hasta que las clases diesen comienzo, de modo que decidí ir junto a Loke, que casualmente se encontraba junto a la chica que me cedió sus apuntes, Lucy.

—Hey chicos, buenos días.— Saludé con una gran sonrisa, pero lo único que recibí a cambio fueron miradas de preocupación y nerviosismo. Mi rostro regresó a la seriedad —¿Ocurre algo?—

Lucy dio un paso al frente —Gray… ¿Es cierto que desafiaste a Natsu?— Cuestionó con recelo.

Deslicé la mano por mi pelo, como gesto de frustración —Por Mavis… ¿Tú también con eso, Lucy?—

—¡Gray, tú no lo entiendes, él-…—

—¡Lucy, vámonos!— Loke la interrumpió, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela lejos.

Exhalé aire por la escena, llevándome la mano a la cara —Será posible…— Susurré.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora mientras no diesen comienzo las clases? Todavía quedaba media hora, lo único que se me ocurría era explorar los jardines de la academia. Con suerte mataría un poco de tiempo de ese modo.

* * *

Habían pasado tan solo diez minutos y ya había recorrido todo el lugar. Admitía que eran unos jardines preciosos y bien cuidados, pero sin nadie con quien hablar era realmente aburrido. Además, cada vez que intentaba conversar con algún estudiante, me respondían con alguna escusa absurda para abandonar el lugar rápidamente. No quería sonar paranoico, pero era evidente que todos me evitaban por alguna razón.

Suspiré —Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es repasar apuntes.—

Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia algún banco cercano, cuando algo bloqueó la luz del sol detrás de mí. Di media vuelta para comprobar que se trataba del famoso chico de pelo rosa, quien iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos vaqueros azules normales. Tenía una expresión ensombrecida mientras me miraba, probablemente todavía estaba molesto por haberle plantado cara ayer. —Oh, eres tú. Buenos días.— Saludé con indiferencia, enarcando una ceja al contemplar el cigarrillo humeante en su mano. —¿Acaso permiten fumar en el recinto de la academia?— Cuestioné, señalando el susodicho.

Natsu exhaló una bocanada de humo en mi cara, haciéndome toser con fuerza ante el olor desagradable —¡ **Joder,** **eso es asqueroso**!— Grité con fastidio.

Su rostro permaneció inmutable —Yo hago lo que me da la gana.— Sentenció con voz profunda y amenazante.

Agité la mano con énfasis, tratando de alejar el humo —Vaya, eso es genial. Que te vaya bien, entonces.— Solté con indiferencia, dándole la espalda con el fin de alejarme. Sin embargo no llegué muy lejos, pues Natsu me sujetó del cuello trasero de mi camisa y me empujó contra un árbol cercano. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, él llevó su mano hasta mi barbilla, alzándola con fuerza y acercando su rostro al mío.

—¿No sabes con quién estás tratando, verdad?— Murmuró, dedicándome una mirada mortal —Como eres nuevo aquí, voy a tener que explicarte una serie de cosas— Hizo una pausa, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa taimada —Primero; Ésta es _mi academia_ , los profesores me temen y todo el mundo hace lo que yo digo.— Entrecerró los ojos —Segundo; Eres mi compañero de mesa ahora, así que te vas a encargar de hacerlo todo para mí.— Natsu soltó su agarre, sujetándome ahora desde el cuello de mi camisa —Y tercero; Podría darte una paliza aquí mismo sin que nadie haga nada por ayudarte. Ve olvidado esa actitud prepotente tuya, o te la haré olvidar yo mismo.— Finalizó, apretando el agarre para dar énfasis, lo suficiente para dificultar mi respiración —¿Queda claro?—

Me vi completamente incapaz de hablar por la intensidad de la sujeción, de modo que asentí débilmente como respuesta, provocando que su sonrisa enfermiza se profundizase  
—Muy bien… Y entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo por el espectáculo de ayer?—

Tragué saliva de forma audible, ¿Habla enserio? ¿Qué iba a hacerme?

Confirmando mis temores, él alzó la mano con la que sostenía su cigarrillo, mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa retorcida conforme lo aproximaba hacia mi cuello. Mis ojos se ampliaron por instinto —¡N-NO, ALTO!, ¿¡QUE VAS A-…— Pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Natsu lo presionó contra mi piel, obligándome a emitir un estridente grito de dolor.

Él sólo parecía entretenerse con la escena —Eso es, grita.— Una cruel carcajada escapó de sus labios conforme retiraba el cigarrillo, arrojándolo luego al suelo directamente. Natsu admiró con orgullo la notoria marca de quemadura que ahora yacía en mi piel, antes de deslizar su lengua a lo largo de la misma.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero a su vez el escozor fue aliviado parcialmente. Llevé la mano hacia el cuello mientras lo observaba alejarse de allí como si nada, sintiendo la piel hinchada y dolorida, pero entonces, sonó el timbre que dio comienzo a las clases. Tuve que encaminarme rápidamente hacia el interior, ignorando lo sucedido hasta ahora y concentrándome en lo realmente importante.

* * *

Cuando estaba de camino por los pasillos, me encontré con Loke una vez más. Esta vez fue él quien se acercó, pero supe que algo iba mal cuando noté su expresión crítica. Casi parecía como si hubiese visto a la muerte en persona.

—G-Gray… E-Esa es…— Tartamudeó, señalando la marca enrojecida que había en mi cuello.

Me maldije a mí mismo por mi estupidez. No me había percatado de que cualquiera podría verla en un lugar como ese —Yo… ¡No es nada!, No tienes de que preocuparte…— Forcé una sonrisa alentadora en un intento de calmar la situación, pero supe que no sirvió de nada cuando Loke comenzó a retroceder.

—¡Es la marca de Salamander, tienes la marca de Salamander!— Dijo, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes. En pocos segundos, me convertí en el objetivo de todas de miradas y comentarios alarmados.

—¿La qué?… ¿Qué significa eso de-…—

—¡No! No me hables, ¡No te conozco de nada!— Huyó aterrorizado, así como todos los demás estudiantes se alejaban lentamente de mi posición.

 _¿Qué demonios era eso de la marca de Salamander?..._


	4. Sumisión

**mariasimal11** : Síp, recuerdo que muchas veces dejabas comentarios en mis historias, me alegra mucho que todavía mantengas tu seguimiento, y espero que disfrutes de esta versión mejorada. ~

 **Zietanariumoarte** : No sé si habrá muchas sorpresas en realidad, hasta ahora las diferencias se limitan a una redacción mejor, aunque es cierto que ya he realizado cambios en muchos diálogos de Gray que, en mi opinión, sobraban en la historia antigua.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _—¡Es la marca de Salamander, tienes la marca de Salamander!— Dijo, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes. En pocos segundos, me convertí en el objetivo de todas de miradas y comentarios alarmados._

 _—¿La qué?… ¿Qué significa eso de-…—_

 _—¡No! No me hables, ¡No te conozco de nada!— Huyó aterrorizado, así como todos los demás estudiantes se alejaban lentamente de mi posición._

 _¿Qué demonios era eso de la marca de Salamander?..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Sumisión

Durante la clase, decenas de miradas se posaban en mí y en mi marca de quemadura durante todo el tiempo. Miradas de miedo, de piedad, de preocupación, de compasión…

Estaba claro, empezaba a entender por qué la gente le tenía miedo. Natsu no aparentaba simplemente ser un tipo duro, él realmente lo era… Pero eso no quería decir que fuese a hacer lo que él quisiera. Tenía que admitir que me había cogido por sorpresa, pero eso no iba a repetirse.

Podría creerme que intimidaba a toda la academia… Después de todo, éramos adolescentes y fáciles de manipular, aunque me doliese admitirlo. Podría incluso creerme que llegase a intimidar a algún profesor miedica, pero lo que no iba a creerme es que éste chico fuese como una especie de dios, ¡Era absurdo!

Si quería guerra con Gray Fullbuster, la tendría. Natsu no era el único que sabía dar buenos golpes.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la tercera hora, a pocos minutos de finalizar e ir al descanso de media mañana. Por mi parte; hacía tiempo que había terminado las tareas asignadas por Macao, al igual que todos los demás estudiantes. Bueno… Todos excepto Natsu, quien ni siquiera había tocado su bolígrafo una vez más. Pobre ingenuo ¿Realmente pensaba que yo iba a hacer todo su trabajo?, no pude evitar llevarme una mano a la boca, ocultando mi risa entre dientes.

Finalmente, el timbre que indicaba el final de la hora sonó. Me apresuré a recoger mi material antes de levantarme de la silla, dirigiéndome hacia el exterior antes de que Natsu tuviese la oportunidad de decirme ni media palabra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy hacía un bonito y caluroso día de verano, por lo cual rápidamente me había adentrado en los jardines de la academia, en busca de un buen árbol con sombra en el que sentarme a leer. Bastaron cinco minutos para que toda mi atención se profundizase en el comienzo del libro, de modo que no me percaté de la presencia de otros cuatro alumnos hasta que uno de ellos llamó mi atención. El grupo se conformaba por Natsu y otros tres, los cuales ya conocía por asistir a las mismas asignaturas.

Gajeel Redfox, con una gran melena negra erizada, ojos rojos y un rostro completamente cubierto de piercings. Rogue Cheney, cuyo flequillo cubría uno de sus ojos carmesíes… Siniestro e intimidante por igual. Y por último; Sting Eucliffe, de pelo rubio y ojos azules con una inconfundible cicatriz en su ojo derecho, parecía ser uno de los chicos más populares de la clase por su buen aspecto.

Me levanté inmediatamente, cerrando el libro con una mano en cada portada mientras exhalaba un suspiro. Desconocía que Natsu tuviese su propia banda de matones, eso dificultaba mucho mi situación —¿Ocurre algo?— Tuve cierto cuidado con mi tono de voz, ellos claramente me superaban en posibilidades y no me convenía excederme.

Natsu me dedicó su característica sonrisa ladina, antes de conducir uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para atraerme hacia su cuerpo —¡Claro que no!, sólo quería darle un poco de compañía a mi perra— Susurró, recortando las distancias que había entre nuestros rostros.

—…— Permanecí en silencio durante unos breves segundos, hasta que una vena se crispó en mi frente por indignación. No dudé en empujarlo con fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder sobre sus pasos —¿¡A quién demonios llamas tú perra, pelirosa?!— Grité a pleno pulmón. No me había olvidado de la situación en la que me encontraba, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir algo como eso.

No obstante, esto solo pareció servir para enfadar a Natsu, quien no tardó en sujetarme del cuello de la camisa para empujarme contra el tronco del árbol —¡Tienes mi marca, Fullbuster, tú serás lo que yo te diga que seas!—

Fui zarandeado repetidas veces, pero mi valentía no vaciló —¡¿Y por qué demonios me tiene que importar que me hayas quemado con un puto cigarrillo?!— Respondí, tratando de aminorar el agarre que ejercía sobre mi camisa, pero resultó imposible.

Natsu inmediatamente enarcó una ceja —Sólo una quemadura, ¿Eh?, Está claro que eres nuevo en la ciudad.— Soltó con exasperación —Esta es _la marca de Salamander_ , significa que me perteneces, y que mataré a todo aquel que te toque…— Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras profundizaba su sonrisa —…Sin mi permiso.—

Ahora todo encajaba, por eso Loke y los demás huían de mí… Este imbécil intentaba arruinarme, y al parecer tenía el poder para conseguirlo.

Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de pensar la estrategia de huida más ínfima, cuando Natsu emitió un chasquido con sus dedos. Casi al instante, Gajeel y Rogue se encargaron de sujetar cada uno de mis brazos, dejándome totalmente abierto frente a Natsu, quien empezó a crujir sus nudillos con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

Mierda. Esto era muy malo, casi podía apreciar un resplandor carmesí en sus pupilas, él estaba muy, MUY molesto. Intenté luchar contra mis restricciones para liberarme, pero ambos usaban demasiada fuerza, ni siquiera parecieron inmutarse por mis esfuerzos. Natsu rápidamente asestó un rodillazo en mi estómago, ocasionando que el aire de mis pulmones fuese expulsado. Comencé a toser con fuerza por el impacto, pero de pronto, él llevó la palma de su mano hacia mi boca, amordazándome y obligándome a conectar nuestras miradas —Es el momento de que aprendas tu lugar.— Susurró, ejerciendo presión en su agarre. Tal fue la fuerza empleada que mis mejillas comenzaron a cortarse al ser presionadas contra mis propios dientes. Ni siquiera pude asimilar el sabor cobrizo de la sangre cuando su mano opuesta se deslizó hacia mis pantalones, desabrochando mi cinturón y retirándomelos junto a mi ropa interior. En pocos segundos me encontraba desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Mis gritos fueron ahogados por la mano de Natsu cuando mis piernas fueron forzadas hacia los lados por las mismas personas. Ahora más que nunca, estaba totalmente abierto. El miedo se convirtió en pánico cuando él deslizó su mano libre hacia mi entrada trasera, presionando uno de sus dedos contra la misma —¡HHHHMPH!— Hice todo lo posible por pedir ayuda, pero su mano sellaba mis sonidos eficientemente. Sin advertencia, Natsu deslizó el dedo en mi interior, haciendo a mi cuerpo tensarse. Él lo movió dentro y fuera sin ningún reparo, creando una horrible y dolorosa fricción, y cuando pensaba que no podría ser peor, un segundo dedo fue también introducido, forzando bruscamente mis paredes internas.

Sus movimientos no cesaron de ningún modo, y aunque me sentía como si hubiese descendido al infierno, la aparición de su tercer dedo supuso un cambio drástico de la situación. Natsu comenzó a ejercer sus acciones sobre un punto en particular que, para mi sorpresa, envió débiles señales de placer a través de mi cuerpo. No sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y mi interior se acostumbraba a la intrusión, la presencia de ese placentero cosquilleo se hacía más evidente. Me horroricé de mí mismo cuando mis gritos se suavizaron, asemejándose más a suspiros audibles que todavía eran frenados por su mano.

Natsu pareció percatarse de mi conflicto interno, pues trasladó su mano hacia mi mandíbula, dejando mis sonidos finalmente en libertad —¿Te gusta esto, Gray?— Susurró con burla —Tú no quieres resistirte, ¿Verdad? Solo déjate ir.— Concluyó, provocando que mis ojos se ampliasen ante su perfecta lectura de la situación. Mi gesto solo sirvió para profundizar su sonrisa enfermiza —No te preocupes. Si tu mente no quiere ser sometida, someteré tu cuerpo en su lugar.—

Sus acciones en mi interior aceleraron, dando lugar a un sofoco placentero que recorrió mi columna vertebral y abrumó todo mi cuerpo. Los movimientos solo desembocaban en el mismo punto sensible y yo cada vez me sentía más cerca de la liberación, aunque no deseaba rendirme ante él. Por desgracia, Natsu consiguió lo que quería. Mi cuerpo terminó por ceder toda resistencia y alcancé mi límite, liberando sobre mi propia camisa junto a un patético suspiro de confort.

Gajeel y Rogue soltaron sus agarres poco después, haciéndome caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, levanté mi rostro enrojecido y jadeante para encontrarme con una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Natsu.

Él se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi altura, tirando de mi pelo hacia arriba —Eres muy interesante. Tienes agallas, pero tu cuerpo ruega por sumisión cuando sientes el placer.— Susurró a mi oído, soltando luego su agarre y poniéndose en pie —Vamos a pasarlo muy bien, Gray— Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse con sus matones, quienes compartieron una sonora carcajada.


	5. La terrible verdad

**Zietanariumoarte** : Sin duda, casi parece otra historia con la mejora de redacción, según un lector que conozco personalmente. En realidad voy a empezar a hacer cambios a partir de aquí, o por lo menos espero que mi imaginación me lo permita. Natsu sádico es la vida.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _Él se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi altura, tirando de mi pelo hacia arriba —Eres muy interesante. Tienes agallas, pero tu cuerpo ruega por sumisión cuando sientes el placer.— Susurró a mi oído, soltando luego su agarre y poniéndose en pie —Vamos a pasarlo muy bien, Gray— Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse con sus matones, quienes compartieron una sonora carcajada._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La terrible verdad

Después de lo sucedido me dirigí rápidamente hacia los baños. El timbre de las clases ya había sonado, lo cual significaba que iba a llegar tarde, pero no podía presentarme de esa forma.

Mi zona trasera todavía dolía como el infierno, y no tenía pinta de que fuese a parar pronto. Solté un prolongado suspiro cuando terminé de asearme todo lo posible, dirigiéndome hacia mi aula tan rápido como me fue posible. Cuando me encontraba frente a la puerta, revisé mi teléfono móvil para comprobar que llegaba con diez minutos de retraso… No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a explicar esto.

Llamé a la puerta un par de veces y entré directamente.

—¿Gray?, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?— Cuestionó Macao con una ceja enarcada.

Todas las miradas estaban ahora sobre mí. Todas, excepto las de Natsu y su pandilla, los cuales compartían una carcajada. —Bueno… He tenido un pequeño percance. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.— Murmuré, deseando que no profundizase más en el tema.

Macao parecía descontento con mi explicación, pero se limitó a asentir. —Está bien, puedes tomar asiento.—

Obedecí inmediatamente, observando por el camino las miradas que recibía de los demás estudiantes. La mayoría de ellos me miraban como si estuviese condenado a muerte… Sin embargo, cuatro miradas en particular eran burlonas y llenas de malicia. Esta situación me irritaba hasta la saciedad, ese imbécil estaba ganando la batalla y no me gustaba ni un poco.

Sin ni siquiera mirarlo, me senté a su lado como de costumbre, obligándome a disimular una mueca de dolor. Poco tiempo después, noté que Natsu se estaba riendo en voz baja, por lo cual deduje que él ya sabía lo mucho que me dolía el trasero.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien en mi vida, pero no podía dejar que esa clase de pensamientos me abrumasen. Sin tiempo que perder, dispuse todo mi material escolar para ponerme al día con la asignatura lo antes posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto de la clase transcurrió como de costumbre. Al finalizar su explicación, Macao nos asignó las tareas correspondientes, las cuales yo logré terminar dentro de los diez minutos restantes del periodo. Como siempre, Natsu se pasó todo el tiempo jugando con su teléfono móvil, del mismo modo que habían hecho sus tres matones. Probablemente estaban mensajeándose entre ellos, diciendo estupideces como los borregos que son, o simplemente burlándose de mí.

Gruñí en voz baja, pero decidí apartar el tema a un lado. Todavía quedaban dos horas por delante de todos modos, no podían hacerme nada durante el horario escolar. O eso esperaba.

Pero como si fuese una pésima broma del destino, sentí algo húmedo adherirse a mi nuca, comprobando después que era una bola de papel con saliva. Miré a mí alrededor para ver como Gajeel sostenía la carcasa de un bolígrafo con la boca, a modo de cerbatana. _Esto no podía estar ocurriendo, ¡Eran como malditos críos de preescolar!_

Gruñí con fastidio una vez más. Mis nudillos se apretaron con el fin de mantener mi temperamento a raya, no podía cometer el error de rebajarme a su nivel. Como solía decirse; No hay mayor desprecio que no dar aprecio.

* * *

Las dos últimas horas habían pasado con burlas similares procedentes de la pandilla de Natsu. No sé cómo había podido aguantar tal cantidad de estupideces durante tantos minutos seguidos, pero por fin había terminado, y yo podía dirigirme a mi casa tranquilamente.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la salida cuando comencé a escuchar gritos cerca, y cuando seguí avanzando, me di cuenta de donde provenían. Había un círculo de estudiantes gritando "pelea" una y otra vez al unísono. Intenté colarme entre ellos para ver de quien se trataba, y no me sorprendí en absoluto por lo que vi.

Natsu estaba dándole una paliza a un estudiante de otra clase. El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo; derrotado y con el rostro magullado y sangrante. De pronto, Natsu se arrodilló sobre él, sujetándole del pelo y alzando el puño, a lo que el chico no respondió con más que un temblor acobardado, anticipando el golpe. Finalmente, sus nudillos colisionaron con fuerza sobre su rostro, provocando que la cabeza del estudiante impactase contra el suelo, y por consiguiente perdiese la consciencia.

El agresor simplemente se limpió la sangre de sus nudillos en la ropa del chico, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida. Los espectadores le abrieron camino mientras él se alejaba a carcajadas de allí, sin mostrar el más mínimo arrepentimiento o lástima por el chico al que acababa de destrozar. Pronto, todos los que allí se encontraban comenzaron a marcharse, excepto los que parecían conocer al chico apaleado —¿Estás bien, Alzack?— Cuestionó otro estudiante, pero al ver que no obtenían respuestas del inconsciente, simplemente se limitaron a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Solté un fuerte suspiro por la escena. ¿A caso los profesores no sabían controlar este tipo de situaciones, o realmente les daba tanto miedo Natsu? Fuese como fuese, empezaba a echar de menos mi anterior academia…

Al salir al exterior del edificio, me encontré con Lucy. Yo simplemente omití su presencia y seguí mi camino, pensando que ella saldría corriendo como todos los demás. Sin embargo, Lucy se acercó hacia mí, para mi sorpresa.

—¡Gray! ¿Estás bien?— Me preguntó, preocupada.

No sabía que responder exactamente a eso —Uhhm… Sí, supongo, ¿A qué te refieres Lucy?—

Ella me respondió con una mirada acusatoria —No te hagas el tonto, hoy llegaste tarde a la cuarta asignatura, ¿Qué te ha pasado?—

No tuve más remedio que suspirar, ella había ido directa al grano —Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Lucy…—

Dio un paso al frente —Ha sido Natsu, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué ha hecho?— Cuestionó con determinación.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa forzada, casi por sí solos —No te preocupes, puedo encargarme de esto por mí mismo.—

—¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡Natsu mató a un estudiante el año pasado!—

Mis ojos se ampliaron por su arrebato, y repentinamente me vi incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra —¿M-Matar?...— Susurré, todavía sin créeme lo que acababa de oír.

Lucy asintió con el rostro entristecido —Ocurrió de la misma forma… Natsu le había reclamado como "suyo"— Dijo, haciendo gesto de comillas con sus manos —No sabemos lo que le hacía exactamente, todos estábamos obligados a permanecer lejos de cualquiera que tuviese esa estúpida marca, de lo contrario, él iría a por nosotros.— Hizo una pausa —Ese chico terminó completamente destrozado. Solía ser alegre y divertido, pero Natsu aplastó su personalidad, convirtiéndolo en alguien aterrorizado y desquiciado…— Conforme hablaba, Lucy parecía tener más y más dificultades para continuar —Él falleció hace cuatro meses cuando Natsu le disparó en el corazón. Nadie sabe por qué lo hizo, y no se atreven a averiguarlo…—

Sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba peligrosamente —¡¿U-Un disparo!?— Grité —¡T-T-Tienes que estar bromeando, dime que estás bromeando!— Supliqué a Lucy, conduciendo las manos a sus hombros.

Pero Lucy negó repetidas veces —Es totalmente enserio. No sabes lo peligroso que es Natsu… Por tu propio bien, huye de Magnolia lo más rápido posible, Gray…— Una lágrima solitaria cayó por sus mejillas —Yo… Yo no quiero que nadie más termine como él…— Ella se lanzó a abrazarme, emitiendo numerosos sollozos contra mi pecho.

Procuré corresponder su abrazo, pero yo todavía me encontraba consternado por su historia. Todo lo que decían sobre Salamander… Todo el miedo irracional que tenían hacia él… ¿Realmente era todo cierto? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviese tan poca moral?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando vi a Natsu acercarse, acompañado de su pandilla como de costumbre. Mi mirada se posó en Lucy, quien no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Lucy, vete de aquí!— Grité en un susurro, con la esperanza de que solo ella me oyese.

Gracias a Mavis, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, por lo que salió corriendo antes de que nadie pudiese verla cerca de mí. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, nadie pareció haberse dado cuenta de nuestra conversación, al fin y al cabo. No podría perdonarme que le ocurriese algo por mi culpa pero no pude evitar sentirme aterrado cuando la pandilla finalmente me alcanzó. Por culpa de la historia que acababa de oír, sus miradas depredadoras se sentían más amenazantes que de costumbre, especialmente la de Natsu. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos de forma inconsciente, pero pronto mi espalda se encontró contra la pared, dejándome irremediablemente sin salida.

Natsu se acercó hacia mí, sujetando mi mentón con dos dedos de su mano. Estaba seguro de que notaba mis temblores, pero no podía pararlos aunque quisiera, el miedo se apoderó de mí como nunca lo había hecho. Él me mostró sus colmillos en una sonrisa taimada —Lo siento, Gray, no puedo jugar contigo ahora. Solo he venido a darte esto.— Susurró con tono oscilante, entregándome sus libretas de forma brusca —Quiero mis tareas hechas mañana a primera hora, ¿De acuerdo?— Habló contra mi oído, provocando que un estremecimiento invadiese mi cuerpo.

No pude encontrar mis palabras, de modo que me limité a asentir temblorosamente mientras me mordía mi labio inferior. Mis acciones solo sirvieron para profundizar su sonrisa demoníaca —Buen chico, vas aprendiendo.— Susurró, deslizando el extremo de su lengua por mi marca antes de retirarse y alejarse junto a sus matones. Sentía como mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Mi espalda recorrió la pared hasta que me encontré en el suelo, donde llevé la mano a mi rostro con el fin de calmar mis temblores incesantes.

 _Natsu ya había ganado esta guerra antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar en absoluto._

* * *

 **Este capítulo ha tardado un poco más que los anteriores, y soy consciente. Me disculpo por ello, pero es posible que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones tarden el mismo tiempo, pues aunque solo necesito mejorar la redacción de una historia ya escrita, también hace falta escoger las palabras adecuadas y disponer de imaginación e inspiración, y son ambas cosas que suelen escasearme. Además, tengo pensado empezar con los cambios leves en las escenas, especialmente para darle protagonismo a personajes secundarios como Sting (me encanta Sting por favor).**


	6. El comienzo del fin

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _No pude encontrar mis palabras, de modo que me limité a asentir temblorosamente mientras me mordía mi labio inferior. Mis acciones solo sirvieron para profundizar su sonrisa demoníaca —Buen chico, vas aprendiendo.— Susurró, deslizando el extremo de su lengua por mi marca antes de retirarse y alejarse junto a sus matones. Sentía como mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Mi espalda recorrió la pared hasta que me encontré en el suelo, donde llevé la mano a mi rostro con el fin de calmar mis temblores incesantes._

 _Natsu ya había ganado esta guerra antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar en absoluto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

El comienzo del fin

Me había pasado todo el día haciendo las tareas de Natsu. En serio, ¿Qué es lo que hacía asistiendo a las clases? Absolutamente todas sus materias estaban atrasadas, había tardado tanto en ponerlas al día que ya pasaban las diez de la noche.

Solté un suspiro de agotamiento y finalmente guardé todas las libretas en mi bolsa. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un vaso de leche caliente antes de dormir como de costumbre, ya que me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Cuando terminé, fui a mi cuarto para ponerme cómodo, lo cual constaba de desvestirme completamente, a excepción de la ropa interior.

Pero cuando por fin me disponía a descansar, empecé a oír un alboroto familiar en la calle. Me dirigí hacia la ventana para ver exactamente lo mismo que hace un par de noches. La misma pandilla se había reunido en el mismo lugar mientras fumaban y conversaban en voz alta, pero esta vez había unas motocicletas aparcadas cerca de allí.

Suspiré con molestia. No sólo tenía que vérmelas con delincuentes dentro de la escuela, ¿Pero también fuera de ella?... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ésta ciudad?

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me asomé por la ventana — **¿¡PORQUE NO OS VÁIS A REUNIR A OTRO SITIO, PANDILLA DE** -…— Sin embargo, mis palabras se detuvieron cuando me fijé en las siluetas de las personas. Uno de ellos tenía una melena larga y descuidada… Los otros tres oscilaban entre el pelo de tamaño corto y medio, con peinados que fácilmente pude reconocer entre mis recuerdos. Mis sospechas solo fueron confirmadas cuando ellos se giraron hacia mi posición, revelando las mismas prendas de ropa que había visto por la mañana… Definitivamente, ¡Eran Natsu y sus matones!

Rápidamente me escondí dentro de la casa, maldiciendo una y otra vez en voz baja. Si Natsu me descubría… Él podría hacerme la vida imposible tanto dentro como fuera de la academia, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Todavía no podía creer que su lugar de reunión fuese exactamente al lado de mi apartamento… No me quedaba más remedio que intentar dormir a pesar del ruido.

Ahora entendía por qué nadie en el vecindario hacía nada al respecto…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sobresaltado, alarmado inútilmente por el sonido del despertador. Apenas había conseguido pegar ojo por culpa de ruido de anoche… Y por si fuese poco, había tenido una pesadilla horrible.

Me vi obligado a reemplazar mi desayuno habitual por un café cargado. No era algo que acostumbrase a hacer, pero del mismo modo, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a la falta de sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mis mañanas solían rebosar de positivismo y energía, pero mi estado de ánimo no era particularmente bueno el día de hoy. Mis problemas estaban empezando a crecer, y todo ello por culpa de la misma persona… Me resultaba imposible pensar en cosas agradables en este estado.

Decidiendo no pensar más en ello me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes, con el fin de eliminar el sabor desagradable de la cafeína. Emití un quejido cuando recogí mi bolsa escolar, que tenía mucho más peso que el de costumbre al contener las libretas de Natsu. En momentos como estos me sentía orgulloso de hacer ejercicio.

* * *

Tras un gran esfuerzo por mi parte, finalmente había llegado a la academia. Estaba agotado por el exceso de material en mi bolsa, definitivamente eso no podía ser bueno para la espalda, o para absolutamente nada.

Faltaba un cuarto de hora para el comienzo de las clases, de modo que tomé asiento en un banco cercano, dejando la bolsa a mi lado —Que alivio…— Suspiré, recostándome contra el respaldo para descansar. Sin embargo, supe que el descanso había terminado cuando la luz del sol fue bloqueada por alguien en frente de mí, obligándome a abrir los ojos para comprobar que se trataba de Natsu y compañía.

Decidí romper el contacto visual de su mirada maliciosa para rebuscar en mi bolsa —T-Ten… he hecho todas las tareas…— Le entregué las cinco libretas con un gesto tembloroso, esperando que se largase cuanto antes.

Natsu me las quitó de la mano con un gesto brusco, guardándolas en su propia bolsa posteriormente. Pero aun así, él no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse. Tragué saliva y bajé la mirada con el fin de romper el contacto visual de nuevo, pero Natsu llevó su mano hasta mi barbilla, alzando mi rostro y obligándome a reanudar nuestras miradas —¿Por qué no me miras?, ¿Demasiado miedo?— Cuestionó con tono burlón.

Aunque se estuviese burlando de mí, no podía dejar de sentir miedo —Y-Yo…— Intenté responderle, pero un nudo se había formado en mi garganta por el nerviosismo.

Ante mi falta de respuestas, él simplemente soltó una carcajada. Natsu se alejó para sacar un cigarrillo, sosteniéndolo entre sus labios para que Sting se acercase a encendérselo. Exhaló una calada antes de volver a centrar su atención en mí, esta vez tirando de mi pelo hacia un lado para dejar expuesta la marca de quemadura —Uh-huh… Parece que se está curando.— Dijo, enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa que relevó claramente sus intenciones.

Tensé todo mi cuerpo en anticipación —P-Por favor… Otra vez no…— Rogué desesperadamente, pero él hizo caso omiso. Hundió el cigarrillo justo encima de la antigua marca, haciendo que la sensación de ardor horrible se apoderase de mi cuerpo una vez más. Lo retiró segundos después, revelando una nueva marca mucho más intensa que la anterior, y por supuesto mucho más dolorosa.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reírse cuando las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro. Era humillante, pero me vi incapaz de retenerlas por culpa del ardor insoportable —No te preocupes, esta durará mucho más.— Declaró Natsu despreocupadamente, antes de sujetarme del brazo y tirar de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo —Y ahora… ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un poco de diversión?— Susurró contra mi oído.

Sus palabras me provocaron congelarme por el miedo —¡P-Pero hice lo que me pediste!— Protesté, intentando resistirme contra su agarre inútilmente.

Mi resistencia solo provocó que el rostro de Natsu se ensombreciese —No me importa.— Sentenció, exhalando su humo asqueroso en mi cara —Andando.— Tiró de mi brazo con fuerza, llevándome con él hacia el interior del edificio. Observé que sus matones no le seguían, y eso era muy raro, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacerme ahora? Oh Mavis, tenía que intentar escapar, pero mi cuerpo no quería obedecerme.

Natsu notó mis intenciones y gruñó peligrosamente —Si intentas algo raro te vuelo la cabeza.— Me amenazó con una mirada mortal.

Mi lucha cesó automáticamente ante sus palabras mientras era arrastrado a lo largo de los pasillos. Su agarre era tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que dejaría un moratón bastante serio, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ahora…

 _¿A dónde íbamos? ¿Qué iba a hacerme?_


	7. Súplicas

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Mi lucha cesó automáticamente ante sus palabras mientras era arrastrado a lo largo de los pasillos. Su agarre era tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que dejaría un moratón bastante serio, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ahora…_

 _¿A dónde íbamos? ¿Qué iba a hacerme?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Súplicas

Natsu siguió arrastrándome por los pasillos sin ninguna delicadeza, hasta que llegamos a las puertas de nuestra aula. Me llevó hasta nuestros asientos cuando entramos, y a partir de entonces, fue cuando empecé a comprenderlo todo. Estábamos completamente solos y todavía quedaban más de veinte minutos para que empezasen las clases, a ningún estudiante o profesor se le ocurriría venir antes de tiempo, y hasta entonces, Natsu podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie se enterase de ello. Ante mi deducción, mi temor solo se hizo más evidente.

Repentinamente, Natsu chaqueó su lengua —Deja de temblar como una perra, es molesto.— Exigió, irritado.

Hice todo lo posible por obedecer, pero no pude evitarlo, estaba aterrorizado. Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestras mesas, él me empujó con brusquedad hacia mi asiento. Alcé la mirada para ver lo que estaba tramando, sólo para encontrarme con su sonrisa despiadada y su mirada hambrienta. Tragué saliva y me atreví a hablar —¿Q-Que vas a…-

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas y mi rostro palideció cuando Natsu mostró un arma de fuego desde su chaqueta. Ahora más que nunca, el pánico se había apoderado de mí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas de forma desenfrenada cuando el arma fue presionada contra mi cuello —¡ **Por favor, no quiero morir, no lo hagas**!— Rogué por mi vida desesperadamente, completamente paralizado por el miedo.

—¡Cállate de una puta vez!— Exclamó con molestia, empujando el arma contra mi piel para dar énfasis. De pronto, Natsu comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y sus pantalones, ganándose una mirada horrorizada por mi parte.

 _No pretenderá que… no… no puede ser, no puede estar pasando…_

Tras un movimiento de su mano, bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior para exponer su miembro —Ahora… vas a ser un buen chico, ¿Verdad? No me gustaría tener que romper mi juguete cuando apenas he jugado con él.— Habló con un tono oscuro, utilizando su mano libre para sujetarme del pelo con fuerza y empujarme hacia sus caderas. Me quedé completamente paralizado ante la situación en la que me encontraba, ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo me obedecía. Por una parte, mi mente trataba de pensar en alguna forma de evitar la situación… Pero a su vez, él estaba presionando un arma contra mi cuello, frustrando cualquier intento de huida que pudiese haber planeado. Era inútil, completamente inútil.

Ante mi falta de reacción, Natsu gruñó con impaciencia —¿A qué se supone que estás esperando?, ¡Abre la boca!— Ordenó, accionando el pestillo superior para acentuar su amenaza.

El sonido proferido por el arma envió un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Natsu estaba listo para disparar, y por culpa de mi creciente pánico, mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Mis labios se entreabrieron temblorosamente, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo a respirar cuando Natsu empujó bruscamente su longitud hasta el interior de mi boca. Me sentí completamente asqueado cuando él empezó a moverlo dentro, rozando contra mi lengua y mi paladar continuamente. En muchas ocasiones era empujada hasta el fondo, provocando que mi reflejo nauseoso se activase y mi rostro se enrojeciese por la fuerte presión en mi garganta.

Él continuó con el mismo ritmo mientras mis lágrimas caían sin cesar, sin molestarse siquiera a concederme un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Nunca había sufrido algo tan horrible en mi vida, sentía como si mi desayuno quisiera salir al exterior una y otra vez sin éxito, revolviendo mi estómago de la forma más desagradable. Su longitud empezaba a endurecerse todavía más, conforme sus jadeos se volvían más erráticos.

Sabía que estaba cerca del final, y no parecía como si fuese a retirarse en algún momento… Tuve que prepararme para lo peor. Momentos después, él dio sus embestidas finales mientras soltaba un gemido agravado, liberando directamente en mi garganta, lo que me obligó a tragarlo rápidamente.

Cuando Natsu se retiró, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que finalmente vomité todo el contenido de mi estómago en el suelo. El ardor y el sabor de la bilis eran agonizantes, me sentía como si me estuviese muriendo por dentro, lo que pareció divertir y satisfacer a a ese monstruo de pelo rosa.

—Qué débil.— Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras guardaba su arma y se abrochaba los pantalones, sujetándome del pelo una vez más para alzar mi rostro —La próxima vez lo harás tú mismo, y lo harás bien.— Dicho eso, me empujó para obligarme a caer de espaldas —Limpia toda esta mierda antes de que empiecen las clases.— Esa fue su última orden antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

Afortunadamente, había conseguido limpiar el estropicio con algunos pañuelos que tenía en la bolsa. No tenía ganas de volverme a encontrar con Natsu antes de empezar las clases, así que me quedé en el aula, derramando lágrimas por mi patética debilidad.

Mi cabeza no hacía más que dar vueltas a la situación en la que me encontraba, pero por mucho que reflexionase sobre ello, no lograba asimilarlo. Yo era feliz hace solo unas semanas; tenía mi casa, mi familia, mis amigos… Ahora no me quedaba nada. Estudiar en Fairy Tail era un gran privilegio para mí, ¿Pero qué importaba eso, al fin y al cabo?... Vivía solo y continuamente acosado por un criminal sin escrúpulos, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi sueño si eso implicaba volver a la normalidad. Natsu me estaba arrebatando mi libertad, y sabiendo de lo que era capaz, terminaría por arrebatarme la inocencia tarde o temprano. Si había sido capaz de hacerme esto sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, sería capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa…

Empecé a temblar una vez más, dejando que mis lágrimas fuesen derramadas sobre la mesa. No quería pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo… Quería arruinarme la vida, y yo no tenía los recursos necesarios para detener a alguien tan peligroso…

El timbre que dio comienzo a las clases sonó finalmente, interrumpiendo el curso de mis pensamiento. Intenté secar mis lágrimas antes de que todos entrasen en el aula, pero sabía que era inútil, mis ojos probablemente estarían enrojecidos por el llanto. Cada estudiante que entraba en el aula me dedicaba una mirada más compasiva que el anterior, especialmente Lucy y Loke. Natsu y sus compañeros de pandilla entraron los últimos.

No quería que viese mi debilidad… no quería que supiese que realmente estaba acabando conmigo, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en su rostro confirmó mis temores. Se sentó a mi lado despreocupadamente, como si nada hubiese pasado en absoluto… Pero su mirada me confirmó que definitivamente estaba tramando algo.


	8. Grave error

**Zieta** : ¿Casi sin errores? ¡Oh! Entonces tendré que esforzarme más. En cuanto al pasado de Natsu, como ya he dicho previamente; Es posible que en esta versión sí cuente algo sobre él. O puede que no, eso depende del camino que tome.

 **SurNy** : Vamos por partes. Soy perfectamente conocedora del manejo de los guiones, pero como puedes ver, esta no es una redacción profesional ni será ilustrada en libros, por ende, me reservo el derecho de usarlos como más cómodo me resulte, a saber; para abrir y cerrar diálogos. Personalmente, el uso "correcto" (entre comillas) de los guiones me resulta horriblemente incómodo de redactar/leer.

Explicando lo de Macao; eso es algo que tenía pensado explicar en la versión original de esta historia, pero como expliqué al principio, tuve que darle un final forzado, porque realmente no tenía más motivación para seguir escribiendo. Macao no le teme por ciertas razones, las mismas razones por las que Natsu nunca haría daño a Lucy (eso lo dice más adelante).

Explicando lo del físico "exagerado" de Natsu; te has respondido a tu propia pregunta, efectivamente, esto es un AU. Alguien con la apariencia de criminal que le doy a Natsu no encaja con una estatura de 1,70 metros. Me gusta que le lleve una cabeza, tiene 18 años y es una estatura más que adecuada para su edad, no hay mucho más que explicar aquí.

Justo como acabo de responder al anterior comentario; Haré lo posible por introducir más detalles y narrar más sobre su pasado, por lo menos lo suficiente para que os hagáis una idea. También tengo que dejar algo claro; En este fic solo destacarán los emparejamientos Yaoi. Y... ¡Creo que eso es todo! ~ Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _No quería que viese mi debilidad… no quería que supiese que realmente estaba acabando conmigo, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en su rostro confirmó mis temores. Se sentó a mi lado despreocupadamente, como si nada hubiese pasado en absoluto… Pero su mirada me confirmó que definitivamente estaba tramando algo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Grave error

La asignatura había transcurrido dentro de la normalidad, si no fuese porque Natsu estuvo todo el tiempo lanzándome miradas de indiscretas, provocando que mi guardia se mantuviese alta en todo momento. Me resultaba imposible saber lo que estaba planeando, ¿Quizás estaba esperando a que Macao dejase la clase sin vigilancia?... Eso sería lo más razonable.

Por el amor de Mavis, estaba empezando a volverme loco, pero no podía perder el control de esta manera. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que pretendía; simplemente obsesionarme sin razón, y lo único que tenía que hacer para lograrlo era darme alguna que otra mirada. ¡Maldita sea, yo era más fuerte que eso!

Decidí vaciar mi mente de todo pensamiento negativo y concentrarme en la explicación de Macao. De todas maneras, Natsu no podía hacer nada mientras durase la asignatura… O eso esperaba, por lo menos.

.

.

.

Habían pasado treinta minutos desde entonces. Macao ya había dictado las tareas que acostumbraba a asignar después de su explicación, y de alguna manera, mis nervios habían conseguido templarse. Natsu parecía descontento por el cambio en mi actitud, su rostro permanecía serio conforme profería gruñidos disconformes una y otra vez, seguramente con la intención de intimidarme una vez más, pero… Ya no lo iba a conseguir.

Lo que más me extrañó de todo, es que Natsu no estaba jugando con su teléfono móvil como de costumbre, sólo se retorcía incómodamente en su asiento, a la espera de que el periodo finalizase. No pude evitar reírme para mis adentros ante la escena que estaba presenciando, estaba empezando a pensar que hacer sus tareas merecía la pena mientras pudiese verlo aburrirse de ese modo durante las clases.

Me preguntaba por qué seguía asistiendo de todos modos. Después de todo, ¿No era normal que las personas como él simplemente ignorasen las clases? Además, era mayor de edad, podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese aspecto. Claro que eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero sería genial no verle la cara a Natsu nunca más.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos ahora en la clase de ciencias. Macao había finalizado su explicación con la misma eficiencia de siempre —La tarea que asignaré hoy será un proyecto con vuestro compañero. Podéis usar la biblioteca de la academia como centro de reunión común, si lo deseáis. El plazo límite finaliza dentro de una semana— Finalizó, conforme recogía todos sus papeles de la superficie de la mesa.

Inmediatamente me palmeé la cara y suspiré con disgusto. Sencillamente genial, además de las tareas de las demás asignaturas, ahora tenía que hacer un trabajo grupal sin ayuda.

—¿Dónde?— Cuestionó Natsu repentinamente.

No pude evitar enarcar una ceja —¿Uh? ¿Dónde qué?—

Él suspiró en molestia —¿Y tú qué crees? El trabajo, ¿Dónde vamos a hacerlo?—

Espera, ¿Él tenía intención de participar en el trabajo? No, no podía ser, estaba pensando en algo malo, seguro. Pero ante mi silencio, Natsu sonrió con picardía —Si no vas a decir nada, entonces vendrás a mi casa después de las clases.— Dijo sin rodeos.

Mis ojos se ampliaron —¿Tu…T-Tu casa?...—

Su sonrisa profundizó —Así es, te llevaré yo mismo…— Hizo una pausa, estrechando sus ojos —…A no ser que tengas algo que decir— Susurró, denotando la amenaza implícita en su tono.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza —C-Claro que no…— Le confirmé, por lo que él sonrió victoriosamente y siguió a sus asuntos.

El timbre que daba lugar al descanso de media mañana sonó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, guardé rápidamente mi material en la bolsa y salí corriendo hacia la salida antes de que nadie pudiese levantarse de su lugar siquiera.

* * *

Corrí por los pasillos, ganándome las miradas confusas de todos los estudiantes de otras clases que también se dirigían a la zona exterior. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en apresurarme que terminé colisionando contra alguien, cayéndome de espaldas por consecuencia —¡Auch!...— Me quejé por la caída, levantando rápidamente la mirada para comprobar de quién se trataba. Mis ojos se ampliaron considerablemente al comprobar que se trataba de nada menos que… —¿¡Sting?! — Ahora que lo recordaba, él no había estado presente durante la última hora, ¿Cuándo se había ausentado de las clases?

Él se limitó a chasquear su lengua —Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes.— Comentó en tono de desagrado, deslizando una de sus manos por su antebrazo adverso, la zona contra la que parecía haber colisionado —¿A dónde demonios ibas con tanta prisa?—

—Uhh… B-Bueno, yo… Supongo que al patio delantero del edificio…— Dije mientras me ponía en pie, tratando de excusar el hecho de que huía de Natsu.

Sting no mostró ningún indicio de creerme, pero tampoco parecía como si le interesase en lo más mínimo —¡Heh! Lo que sea. Ya nos veremos, perra.— Gesticuló una despedida con su mano mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo una vez más.

No me podía creer que me hubiesen asignado ese apodo tan despectivo como si nada, estaba seguro de que mi cara resultaba un poema en ese preciso instante, pero tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos innecesarios y reanudar mis pasos antes de que Natsu me alcanzase.

* * *

Estaba sentado bajo la sombra de mi árbol habitual, un lugar fresco y agradable donde normalmente solía leer o repasar mis apuntes durante los descansos, pero aun así, no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Si no estaba atento, Natsu acabaría por encontrarme alguna vez… Aunque ciertamente no sé para qué me molestaba, después de todo, había quedado con él en su propia casa para hacer el trabajo de ciencias. Solté un suspiro de cansancio, cuando de pronto, el sonido de unas carcajadas muy familiares captó mi atención; unas carcajadas que pronto supe que pertenecían a la pandilla de Natsu. Llevaba dos noches oyéndolas sin poder dormir después de todo, era fácil para mí reconocerlas.

Por simple curiosidad, me asomé por el tronco del árbol para ver de qué se trataba. Gajeel, Sting y Rogue estaba rodeando a un estudiante de otra clase mientras Natsu sujetaba lo que parecía una de sus libretas de apuntes con el brazo alzado, por lo que estaba fuera de su alcance por mucho que el chico intentase llegar hasta ella. Una escena de matones muy original, sin duda.

Tras reflexionar durante unos segundos, me levanté, dirigiéndome hacia ellos con el fin de ayudarlo. No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, de modo que me aclaré la garganta, provocando que la atención de los cuatro abusones se centrase en mí.

—¿Qué quieres, no ves que estoy ocupado?— Cuestionó Natsu, frunciendo el ceño.

Suspiré una vez más, incapaz de creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora —Por Mavis, ¿De verdad dedicas tu tiempo a hacer cosas tan infantiles? No me extraña que seas un estudiante tan pésimo. Sólo te falta la escena de "deja de pegarte a ti mismo"— Hice todo lo posible para que mis palabras no mostrasen vacilación. Sting, Rogue y Gajeel ampliaron sus ojos de par en par. De repente, Natsu dejó de prestar atención al chico, quien pudo recuperar su libreta de apuntes antes de echar a correr, dirigiéndome antes una mirada de agradecimiento. Me sentía bien por haberle ayudado, pero ahora… Las consecuencias recaerían sobre mí.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible, Natsu me sujetó del cuello de mi camisa, alzándome en el aire como si no pesara nada en absoluto. Su rostro se cernía sobre el mío, por lo que fácilmente pude contemplar sus ojos carmesíes y amenazantes. —¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso, perra?...— Dijo con la voz tensa, pareciendo como si se estuviese conteniendo para no estrangularme ahí mismo —¿Pero sabes? Tienes razón… No debería desperdiciar mi tiempo con perdedores cuando te tengo a ti.—

Intenté hablar, pero una vez más, el miedo creó un nudo en mi garganta que me lo impidió. Lo único que pude hacer es temblar de forma patética en anticipación, pero cuando Natsu mostró un cuchillo desde el interior de su chaqueta, mi temor solo se triplicó. La adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y casi como si se moviese bajo voluntad propia, acerté una patada en su entrepierna, obligándole a soltar mi agarre.

Aproveché la oportunidad para correr por mi vida, sabiendo que ahora más que nunca, estaría perdido si lograba alcanzarme. Estaba claro que después de eso, y por mucho que odiase la idea, no podía volver a las clases durante ese día, por lo menos.

* * *

 **¡Aquí tenemos una de las primera escenas cambiadas! Los que habéis leído la versión original, ya habréis notado que la escena donde se encuentra con Jellal, ha sido reemplazada por la de Sting. Contestando a posibles preguntas: Sí, es posible que excluya a Jellal de esta versión.**


	9. Juguemos

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _La adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y casi como si se moviese bajo voluntad propia, acerté una patada en su entrepierna, obligándole a soltar mi agarre._

 _Aproveché la oportunidad para correr por mi vida, sabiendo que ahora más que nunca, estaría perdido si lograba alcanzarme. Estaba claro que después de eso, y por mucho que odiase la idea, no podía volver a las clases durante ese día, por lo menos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Juguemos

Corría por las calles desesperadamente hacia mi apartamento, esquivando ocasionalmente a las transeúntes sin oportunidad de ofrecerles una palabra de disculpa a cambio. Tenía que ponerme a salvo cuanto antes.

—¡ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAY**!— Un furioso alarido se escuchó detrás de mí. Para mi desgracia, Natsu estaba alcanzándome más rápido de lo que había supuesto… ¿Cómo se había recuperado tan rápido?

—¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!— Maldije audiblemente, haciendo todo lo posible para acelerar mi carrera. Me encontraba en mi barrio a tan solo cinco casas de distancia de mi apartamento. Quedaba poco, muy poco… Sabía que podía hacerlo, tenía que poder.

Finalmente, logré alcanzar el bloque de apartamentos con éxito, lo único que tenía que hacer era activar la cerradura. Llevé mi mano hacia el bolsillo, buscando nerviosamente las llaves entre el contenido del mismo —¿Vives solo?...— Una voz oscura susurró contra mi oído. Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse de haber sido alcanzado… En su lugar, me di cuenta de que había cometido un error mucho más grave que ese.

Sin ni siquiera la oportunidad de gritar, Natsu me empujó contra la puerta, ocupando una de sus manos para amordazarme —Así que eras tú el que se atrevió a molestarnos aquella noche— Habló con una voz maligna como el infierno. Uno de sus ojos se encontraba ensombrecido tras sus mechones rosados —Eso hace las cosas más interesantes…— Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diabólica.

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a trepidar violentamente. Estaba tan inmerso en ponerme a salvo que no me había percatado de que estaba trayendo a Natsu hasta mi propia casa… Ahora podía hacerme la vida imposible, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela —¡H-HMG!…— Intenté disculparme de alguna forma, pero mis ojos casi se desorbitaron cuando él retiró su mano y unió su boca con la mía. Estaba prácticamente congelado por la situación, pero mi falta de acciones no duró mucho cuando Natsu mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza, provocando que mis labios fuesen separados junto a un quejido. En ese instante, él tomó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua con brusquedad, explorando cada centímetro de mi cavidad bucal.

Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer inmóvil mientras Natsu profanaba mi boca con su lengua. Pronto comencé a marearme por la falta de aire, pero él no se apartó en absoluto. Intenté luchar para apartarle, pero fue en vano, mis piernas no tardaron en sentirse debilitadas hasta el punto de ceder. Natsu me sujetó para evitar mi caída, pero solo para tener acceso a las llaves del apartamento que permanecían en mi bolsillo izquierdo. Me sentía como si me hubiesen anestesiado; mi visión permanecía desenfocada y mi cuerpo debilitado ejercía débiles intentos por recuperar el oxígeno.

Natsu llevó sus manos por detrás de mis piernas y mi espalda, recogiéndome al estilo nupcial y usando la llave para abrir la puerta. Incluso cuando ese criminal se estaba adentrando en mi apartamento como si nada, yo todavía era incapaz de luchar. Mi consciencia me abandonaba por alguna razón que desconocía, ¿Qué me había hecho? No lo sabía, pero de cualquier forma, no pude evitar perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando desperté, me encontraba tumbado en mi cama, y aunque mis ojos todavía estaban acostumbrándose, no había rastro de nadie alrededor. Mi mente comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de que todo hubiese sido un sueño. Intenté levantarme, pero me di cuenta de que no podía mover mis brazos. Alcé la mirada para comprobar que estaban atados a la cabecera de la cama con un cinturón, y no sólo eso, mi cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo. No… Definitivamente no había sido ningún sueño.

Hice todo lo posible por deshacer el agarre, pero estaba demasiado apretado. Cuanto más me esforzaba, más daño me hacía en torno a las muñecas, de modo que decidí renunciar. Pocos momentos después, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, revelando a Natsu con el torso desnudo y su característica sonrisa taimada. Él solo estaba vestido con sus pantalones y deportivas rojas —¿Ya estás despierto? ¡Genial!, ahora puede empezar la diversión—

Mis ojos se ampliaron con horror —¿Di-Diversión?...—

Sin responder, Natsu crujió sus nudillos mientras se relamía lascivamente los labios. Estaba inmovilizado completamente en mi propia cama, desnudo y a merced de Natsu. Personalmente, sentía como si me fuese a mear encima del miedo.

—¿Q-Que vas a hacer…?— Pregunté

Natsu se arrastró por encima de mí, aproximando nuestros rostros. No pude evitar entablar contacto visual con sus grandes ojos amenazantes, debido a la cercanía —Jugar— Susurró fríamente, empezando a deslizar sus manos por mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se tensaron ante su tacto, anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir.

Movió su mano derecha a su cinturón, mostrando el mismo cuchillo que había visto antes, y en un movimiento rápido, él desabrochó sus pantalones y los retiró junto a su ropa interior. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo encima de mí, rozando su erección creciente contra la piel interna de mi muslo, lo que envió un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. Comenzó a deslizar el extremo del cuchillo suavemente por mi torso, trasladándose posteriormente hasta mi pecho para amenazar mis salientes rosados y saborear cada momento de tensión procedente de mí.

—¡P-POR FAVOR, NO!…— Intenté suplicar, pero mis palabras fueron ahogadas por el terror.

Natsu se relamió los labios enfermizamente por mis súplicas desesperadas. Finalmente, presionó el acero frío en el lateral de mi torso, creando un corte en forma de X que pronto empezó a desangrarse y manchar mis sábanas. Yo sólo gritaba por la horrible sensación de sentir la calidez de mi propia sangre deslizándose por mi piel, sin embargo, mis quejas fueron silenciadas cuando el filo del arma fue presionado contra mi cuello. Empecé a temer por mi vida cuando comprendí que estaba a un solo movimiento de cortarme la laringe, provocando que mis ojos se cerrasen con fuerza. No obstante… Después de largos segundos de espera, no ocurrió nada…

Me atreví a abrir los ojos una vez más, solo para encontrarme con una amplia sonrisa malévola esbozada en el rostro de Natsu. Él presionó su miembro contra mi entrada, amenazando con adentrarse completamente de un solo movimiento —¡E-ESPERA, N-NO, NO LO HAGAS, Y-YO SOY!...— Intenté rogarle, pero mis palabras una vez más fueron eclipsadas por el terror.

Una carcajada siniestra escapó de sus labios —¿Así que eres un virgen?— Dijo, todavía entre risas audibles —Eso hace las cosas mucho más divertidas— Habló, con un tono despiadado.

Sentí cómo mis paredes internas eran separadas dolorosamente ante la intrusión, la sensación era mucho más desagradable que cuando había usado sus dedos. Lenta y agoniosamente siguió introduciendo su longitud en mi interior, tensando su expresión en la satisfacción enfermiza que le otorgaba mi sufrimiento —¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR, ME DUELE!— Supliqué mientras mis lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mi rostro. Pero por supuesto, él me ignoró completamente… Por supuesto, él estaba disfrutando de mi agonía.

Natsu se inclinó hasta mi oído, deslizando su lengua cálida por el contorno de mi oreja —No he hecho más que empezar…— Susurró lascivamente.


	10. Entrégate a mí

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu se inclinó hasta mi oído, deslizando su lengua cálida por el contorno de mi oreja —No he hecho más que empezar…— Susurró lascivamente._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Entrégate a mí

Natsu se introdujo en mi interior, cada vez más rápido y más profundo, sin apenas dejarme tiempo para acostumbrarme a su tamaño. Sentía como si mi interior se estuviese desgarrando y quemando lentamente, provocándome un dolor agónico que nunca hubiese creído que existía. Mis gritos resonaban en la habitación, mi sangre manchaba las sábanas. Si las cosas no cambiaban, esto no iba a terminar bien para mí. Las pocas veces que el dolor me permitía abrir mis ojos, mi única visión era la sonrisa animal de Natsu, sus colmillos afilados amenazantes y sus ojos negros hambrientos a través de mis lágrimas.

A juzgar por su expresión, sabía que él no se iba a detener por mucho que suplicase. Tenía que hacerle entrar en razón de alguna forma, con algo que realmente haga despertar su interés. Ni siquiera me atrevía a hablar, intimidado por su rostro y sus jadeos animales de placer, pero reuní las pocas agallas que me quedaban para no morir aquí mismo. Silencié mis gritos de agonía para intentar hablar —¡Te lo ruego, DETENTE, estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre!, yo podría-…

Pero mis palabras murieron en mis labios cuando fui amordazado por la mano de Natsu, interrumpiendo la única esperanza que tenía. Ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente por la presión, y no era algo que necesitaba en este momento —Cállate— Susurró con voz ronca mientras daba otra fuerte y profunda embestida dentro de mí —Te lo mereces—

Natsu sujetó mis tobillos y llevó mis piernas por encima de sus hombros, acelerando su ritmo. Sus movimientos se volvieron mucho más bruscos y profundos que antes, provocando que la apertura sangrase en mayor medida. Grité y grité, empezando incluso a notar una inconfundible molestia en mis cuerdas vocales, pero el dolor era inhumano, no podía soportarlo —¡ **POR FAVOR, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS**!— Exclamé en un último intento desesperado, separándome de su mano con un brusco movimiento de mi cabeza.

Para mi sorpresa y alivio absoluto, él detuvo sus embestidas. Abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con una sonrisa macabra que ni siquiera había presenciado en las películas más terroríficas —¿Ah, sí?— Cuestionó con lentitud, saboreando el momento. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de provocar. Natsu movió la mano hasta mi mandíbula, alzándola suavemente. Pero eso solo incrementó mi miedo —¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir?— Habló con una voz calmada y siniestra.

No sabía qué hacer, y tampoco a qué se refería, de modo que asentí débilmente, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Ante mi respuesta, su sonrisa sólo profundizó —¡Heh!— Rió brevemente entre dientes, retirando su miembro de mi interior. Una pequeña queja escapó de mis labios, pero rápidamente sentí cómo el ardor aminoraba, todavía impresionado por haber conseguido evitar la situación. Sin embargo, él no se retiró de mí por completo, todavía me encontraba apresado bajo su cuerpo desnudo —Entonces, ¿Por fin has aprendido cuál es tu lugar?— Susurró, prácticamente rozando mis labios.

Al principio, sus palabras me desconcertaron… Pero la realidad no tardó en golpearme, así como las palabras que yo mismo había pronunciado momentos antes —¡E-ESPERA YO NO QUERÍA…!— Intenté enmendar mi error, pero mis declaraciones se esfumaron cuando algo en su mirada me reveló que no lo aceptaría —…No quería decir…— Susurré débilmente, siendo incapaz de terminar una vez más.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mostrando su descontento. Natsu sujetó furiosamente mi mentón, obligándome a conectar nuestras miradas —¿Me estás tomando el pelo?...— Su voz sonó amenazante como la muerte misma. Mi cuerpo experimentó el miedo una vez más, por lo que me vi obligado a negar con la cabeza, temiendo repentinamente por mi vida. Con eso, un gruñido desconfiado resonó en el fondo de su garganta, y si no supiese que ese sonido provenía de él, habría descartado inmediatamente que fuese de procedencia humana. Me sentía como estar acorralado por un dragón, un dragón al que tenía que entregarme si quería vivir.

Natsu se inclinó hasta el hueco de mi cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos ascendentes hasta alcanzar mi oído. Aspiró aire profundamente una vez allí —Puedo oler tu miedo— Susurró con una voz mortal, sintiendo contra mi piel como su vil sonrisa regresaba a su rostro —Si estuviese en tu lugar, haría caso a tu instinto de supervivencia— Habló como si me leyese la mente, y nada más lejos de la realidad, a decir verdad.

Mi cuerpo se tensó todavía más, si eso era posible. Odiaba admitir que era más inteligente de lo que pensaba… Sabía cómo manipular a una persona, y mi mente inundada por el terror sólo deseaba abandonar mi cuerpo para que él hiciese lo que quisiera.

—Si te portas bien, no habrá más dolor— Me aseguró con su tono siniestro. Realmente no me fiaba en absoluto, pero no deseaba provocar su enfado. Renunciando a todos mis principios y a mi moral, abandoné todo intento de resistencia y me entregué a él. Natsu profundizo una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando dejé mi lucha por completo, levantando mis piernas una vez más y posicionándolas sobre sus hombros. El ritmo fue lento cuando volvió a introducirse dentro de mí, haciendo honor a su parte del trato... Sin embargo, todavía podía sentir los remanentes de dolor. Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme relajado, con el fin de evitar un dolor mayor.

Esta vez, él permitió que mis paredes internas se acostumbrasen a su tamaño. Fue más gentil de lo que había esperado que fuese, y yo realmente empezaba a sentir un leve cosquilleo cada vez que empujaba en mi interior. Cuando Natsu notó que estaba preparado, su delicadeza se desvaneció y fue sustituida una vez más por su lado salvaje, embistiéndome con fuerza y empujando mi cuerpo repetidas veces. Sus movimientos rápidos y profundos creaban dentro de mí la incontrolable necesidad de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, lo cual pareció satisfacerlo. Yo no quería esto, no podía aceptar que este monstruo me provocase una sensación tan increíble y única, pero no es como si tuviese otra alternativa.

Percatándose de mi conflicto interno, Natsu interrumpió repentinamente sus embestidas —Admítelo, se siente bien, ¿verdad?— Preguntó de forma arrogante, burlándose de mi excitación con leves movimientos de sus caderas. No quería darle la razón por nada del mundo. Agité mi cabeza en negación absoluta, pero mi cuerpo se tensó inevitablemente por la interrupción de aquel placer maravilloso —¿Ah no?— Cuestionó con sorna, empujando su longitud hasta el fondo de una sola vez. Un audible gemido abandonó mis labios sin consentimiento cuando su miembro golpeó contra mi punto sensible.

—M-Más…— Rogué sin pensar.

—¿Más qué?— Natsu siguió burlándose con lentos y tortuosos movimientos, todavía insatisfecho con mis súplicas.

—N-Necesito más…— Susurré débilmente

Se inclinó hacia mí en una nueva posición, tocando ahora nuestros torsos desnudos —Buen chico— Dijo contra la piel de mi cuello, obligándome a exhalar un breve suspiro con la presencia de su cálido aliento. Él reanudó sus movimientos en mi interior sin apartarse de mí en lo más mínimo, creando un tipo muy diferente de placer. Sentí su mano moverse hasta mi propio miembro, donde comenzó a ejercer movimientos rápidos y contundentes. Siendo honesto, me sentía como si estuviese en el paraíso.

Con las últimas embestidas, noté como algo caliente llenaba mi interior. Natsu mordió mi cuello con intensidad conforme liberaba, dejándome una notable marca. Para mi vergüenza y satisfacción, yo tampoco pude evitar llegar a mi límite poco después, liberando sobre mi propio cuerpo desnudo.

Natsu jadeaba de agotamiento, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas —Eres tan jodidamente apretado…— Susurró con cansancio, mientras movía una de sus manos hasta el cinturón que me ataba a la cabecera, liberándome tras deshacer el nudo —Y eso me gusta... Gray—

Mis muñecas y brazos se aliviaron al instante por la libertad, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para procesar correctamente sus palabras. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma, pero mis ojos se cerraban prácticamente por sí solos. Al final, no pude hacer nada para evitar caer en la inconsciencia del cansancio.


End file.
